


Spaventapasseri

by Milady_Silvia



Category: Courage the Cowardly Dog
Genre: Drabble
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 19:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14940260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Una drabble sullo spaventapasseri che appare nella puntata 067 di Leone il cane fifone.Trovate il personaggio in questa puntata: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4u0Bl7IdYkQ E' esattamente il tipo di spaventapasseri che mi fa paura, quello ossessivo, ringrazio una puntata di Piccoli brividi per questo.Scritta per il Drawlloween 2015. Prompt: 29. Scarecrow





	Spaventapasseri

Spaventapasseri  
  


“Io sono cattivo. La gente ha paura di me” si ripeté. Si passò una mano tra gli scompigliati capelli rossi di lana e aggrottò la fronte. I suoi bottoni azzurri tremarono e si mise una fascia nera, mettendo in ombra il viso allungato. Strinse i pugni coperti dai guanti vermigli e gonfiò le braccia muscolose coperte dalla giacca militare. Avanzò e diede un calcio a una balla di fieno, facendola rotolare davanti a sé.

“A noi due Giustino. Sarai il primo a cui farò paura” ringhiò. Raggiunse un tavolo di legno e prese da esso un paio di occhiali da sole triangolari.

"Marilù sarà sotto la _mia_  protezione".

 

[108].

 


End file.
